19 years later and I still love you
by Ashley-In-Wonderland
Summary: *Indefinite Hiatus* Post DH, sometimes your family isnt who you think. Love can change and love can stay but is it for the right person. 19 years later, and i still love you. Two people have a haunting past at this gonna get them. A Dramione story.
1. The Epilogue

Its Ashley and I'm back with a new story, this is based the moment the Epilogue ends, like that very second. Rose and Albus are off to there first year as is Scorpious Malfoy. Not everything is as it seemes. Many of you know I'm a Dramione fan, if you have read Marriage for the new Heir which if you haven't you should read. This is just the first chapter remember!

Disclaimer- I don't know anything, if I was J.K Rowling then Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows would of ended much differently!

Hermione watched her children take off onto the Hogwart's express. Tears formed in her eyes. She was seeing her daughter Rose go off to Hogwarts to become a Gryffindor. She wiped away tears and looked down at her son Hugo who was still waving at the Hogwarts Express even though it was just a little dot now. She smiled at her son and kissed the top of his red head. He looked so much like his father, he really looked like a Weasley, more than Rose did. She sighed and turned to her husband who was smiling proudly. She gave him a withering smile. She loved her husband very much, but maybe not in the same way she once did.

"So Hermione, do you have work?" Ron asked, picking up his son and putting him on his shoulder. Ron had aged well, his hair was still shaggy and deep red. He was as handsome as ever. He was also just as in love with Hermione as he was the first time he kissed her.

"Yes I do…I'm going to head straight there, will you take Hugo," she asked seeming distracted. She ran her fingers through her hair, it was still slightly curly but now looking more wavy than anything. She looked around, seeing who was left.

"Alright well, then Hugo and I should get going," Ron said smiling not noticing her distraction. He walked over to her and placed a small kiss on her cheek then went through the platform gate and was out of sight.

Hermione looked over at the Potter family and gave them a small smile. Lily was dancing around, she wanted to go to Hogwarts but had just realized she was now getting her parents all to herself. Harry had his arm around Ginny smiling happily. Ginny looked just as happy as he did.

Hermione didn't understand it, if everyone was so happy why wasn't she. She sighed a little then smiled. "So are you two excited, the boys are finally in Hogwarts" she smiled.

"Of course, they are going to have so much fun. I just hope that James doesn't give Albus to hard a time," Ginny said frowning slightly. James was like his grandfather or so they would all imagine at that age. James loved to play pranks on everyone but they hoped that he would be more careful.

"He will be fine" Harry said kissing his wife's cheek. "now I have to go, we are getting some new recruits today who want to Aurors and I have to be there." He sighed a little. Ever since he rebuilt the Auror department he was working none stop. But Ginny understood, she always had. He loved her so much for it.

Hermione smiled as Harry left, it was just Hermione Ginny and Lily who wasn't paying any attention. "So you and Harry are doing well?"

"Better than ever. The other night we sent the kids to my parents house and we had a night to ourselves," Ginny said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"ewww, over share" she squealed laughing. Hermione was glad that everything was great between the two. Everything was perfect, Hermione wished for that perfection.

"Well, I have to get Lily home. Bring Hugo by later" Ginny said taking her daughter's hand and leading her back out to the car. Hermione stayed where she was and looked around. Most people were gone now, she figured she should head into work soon but she didn't want to just yet. She wanted to stay there to think. It was the closest she could get to Hogwarts, which is where she always did her best thinking.

She loved Ron very much, but it was the same way she loved Harry meaning it was like she loved her best friend. She couldn't tell Ron that though. They were married, she couldn't bare the thought of divorcing Ron. She knew it would break his heart and she could hate to do that. She had this argument with herself many times before. She could deal with being with Ron. She was happy enough, she thought maybe she would be happier with someone else but she was happy now. She also had her children to think about. Rose and Hugo were her babies she loved them. She couldn't leave them behind, she would die. But she also couldn't take them away from Ron, which would be horrible. She would at least have to wait till Hugo went to Hogwarts, then they wouldn't have to worry about the kids being to effected. She sighed and decided it was time to go to work.

"Hello, Granger" she heard a voice say behind her. She turned quickly and saw a familiar face, an all too familiar face. She cringed as she heard his voice. It was the voice that haunted her dreamed. She turned and saw Draco Malfoy smirking.

"It's Weasley now, Malfoy" She spat at him. She threw daggers out of her eyes at him. She looked at his blonde hair and his smirk. She saw that smirk all the time and it made her angry. She couldn't get enough of the smirk no matter how much she wanted to.

"To me you will always be my Granger," he smirked the same smirk she always knew. She wanted to grab him and throw him against the wall and smack him. He had always been an arse to her and she hated him for it.

"What do you want? Isn't your wife going to worry?" She said with venom on her tongue. She had taken a look at Draco's wife and she didn't seem like his type, she seemed lazy and boring. She was good looking enough but she knew what Draco wanted, what Draco needed. He needed someone to challenge him and keep him in line. Hermione knew how to do this.

"My wife?" he said vaguely. "She isn't my wife. She is just a playmate" he said amused. He had noticed the red on her face, she was angry that he had someone with him. "Granger…are you jealous?" he asked smirking at her. He loved the idea of Hermione being jealous.

"No of course not Malfoy," She said hiding her blushing. Truth was she was jealous, she didn't want Draco with a girl who was so gorgeous. She had a body that could make a man scream, though Hermione guess she didn't want a mind that wonderful. "A playmate, Malfoy? Haven't found anyone to settle down with yet?" she asked trying not to look like she cared in the least and just wanted to get away from him, but the truth was she wanted to know.

Draco looked at her for a moment, she looked the same as she did that day. Her hair was in perfect girls, the frizziness was gone now. She looked truly lovely. She had grown up and he wanted to grab her by the waist and hold her close to him, just like he did on that day. He leaned in close to her, Hermione could feel his breath on her ear, "I have found one…but I lost my chance" he whispered in her ear and then pulled away. He looked at her in her eyes. There was no smirk on his face, nothing like that. Just feelings in his eyes, only good ones. Of passion and desire. Hermione had the same emotions in her eyes.

"You should of done something about it at the time," Hermione croaked out, she looked like she may cry. She wanted to throw her arms around Draco and say sorry for everything. She couldn't though. "I have to leave" She turned and headed for the barrier.

Draco watched her leave then came up behind her, he was walking faster than her and has he walked by he whispered in her ear, "Tell your daughter her father misses her." Draco said in to her ear. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks but Draco kept walking. She watched him disappear through the barrier and she felt like she was going to faint. She wanted to cry, she had tears in her eyes now.

She get looking at the barrier hoping he would come back and whisk her away but he never did. "Tell your son his mother loves him." She whispered though she knew he couldn't hear her.

A/N so I'm sure that you are wondering what is going on?! This chapter is meant to get you all hooked, what history do they have, what they mean about the kids. Why doesn't Hermione love Ron? All of these questions and more will be answered if you keep ready 19 years later and I still love you


	2. does 1 plus 1 equal trouble

I'm back…sorry I havnt been in a harry potter mood! Sorry!

nellz21- im gonna keep going!

Isadora120- so you want an affair?

Griffyndorlady- here it comes!

junebride- yah I thought that if he was mean they would be like why didn't she just leave him, but I wanted to make it harder for her…aint I a stinker?

xomusic4lifexo- its totally not that obvious…is it? Lol

OperaTwin- I don't think they could switch places…ones a boy and ones a girl

Alright I hope that you guys like it

Bill Weasley is going to play a big part. I love Bill so…what ever just read

Hermione sighed sitting in her office looking bored. It was only 1 in the afternoon and she had already finished her work. She did this all the time; she finished her work quickly but was always left bored. She pouted looking out the window. No one would give her more work, they thought she worked too much as it was. She looked at her pictures on her desk. There was one of her daughter Rose, now in her 3rd year of Hogwarts. Her hair light brown, not a tint of red. Next to that picture was her son Hugo, looking just like his father smiling happily, he was in his first year of Hogwarts which made Hermione want to cry. She didn't know what to do with her time now that her kids were gone.

She looked at the picture of the Weasley family. Her favorite brother in law Bill stood next to her in the picture, Bill had been with her when she gave birth to Rose, Ron had been called away and couldn't be reached in time. She smiled at the picture of Bill, after that they had grown so close. He had been there for her a lot, when ever she needed to talk to someone, it was always Bill who helped out. He was also one of the only ones who knew her secret. The secret that she couldn't tell anyone, not even Ron.

She looked at the picture of her and Ron on their wedding day, Hermione was really happy. She thought that was how it was suppose to be. But it wasn't…it couldn't be, she didn't love Ron anymore.

"Knock knock," a voice came from the door. Hermione looked up and smiled brightly.

"Bill! What are you doing here?" she said getting up and going over to hug him. Bill always surprised her with visits, making sure she was alright.

"I wanted to surprise you, I haven't seen you in awhile" he grinned hugging her back tightly. He smiled at Hermione and looked at her, she had aged perfectly. She was even more beautiful then she saw back in school. He couldn't help but notice, it was right in front of his eyes.

"I just saw you last week, Bill," she pointed out smiling. She pointed at the seat for Bill to sit down in, though she didn't have to. Bill always made himself feel right at home.

"So? What you want me to go?" he smirked and sat down. Hermione jumped on to her desk sitting right in front of him. "So how are Rosie and Hugo?" he asked.

"They are good," she smiled.

"Any friends?" Bill asked as if getting to something.

"Of course they have friends…why what are you getting at?" she asked raising an eye brow.

"Well, I ran into Neville the other day…" Bill said.

"Rose, come on lets go," Albus said from the common room yelling up the girls dorm. Rose had made him promise not to go down to breakfast without her, but he was about ready to break that promise. He was starving.

Rose Weasley came down from her dorm, her hair perfectly straight hanging down between her shoulder blades and her hazel eyes had eye shadow on them.

"You spend too long getting ready," Albus said grabbing his bag as they left for breakfast.

"I cant help it if I don't want to look like I just got out of bed, unlike some people," she stuck out her tongue. She ran her hand through her hair, she was nearly 14 now, and was now more into boys than she was in school. In her first year she had been the top of her class, but she started to let it slip. She didn't care very much anymore about her grades, much her mother's dismay.

"What ever" he muttered as they got to the Grand hall. He right away went over with the other Potters and Weasleys. Rose was about to go that way when she passed by Scorpius Malfoy. He was sitting alone looking at a book while he ate. Rose noticed he was always sitting alone.

Scorpius kept reading his book as people passed. Some people knocked into him on purpose but he didn't pay attention to them. He didn't care too much that he didn't have friends, at least that was what he said to his father. The Gryffindors hated him because of his family, and the Slytherin hated him because he was a Gryffindor. He knew he was an outcast, very different then his father had been, but he didn't want to be like his father had been in school.

Scorpius was the top of his year, all he did was study and his father said he got it from his mother.

_"Mum was the top of her year?" Scorpius asked looking at his dad. _

_The color left his face, he never mentioned Scorpius's mother. "Yes….yes she saw…"_

_"Did she go to Hogwarts? Was she in your year?" he asked quickly trying to find out as much as possible. _

_"Enough questions," Draco said holding up his hand. _

Scorpius looked into his book, he wanted to get smart enough so he could find his mother, bring her home and they could be a family. He that it was very unlikely, he was nearly 14 and wasn't unrealistic.

"Hi Scorpius," he heard a voice behind him. He turned around quickly to see Rose Weasley and he was stunned. No one ever talked to him, especially not a Weasley, they hated him the most he thought. But he thought back and realized Rose was never really mean to him.

"Hello Rose," he said looking at her raising an eye brow. "Can I help you with something?" he asked, still doubting she was actually talking to him for a good reason. No one ever talked to him, he had finally gotten it through his head that he would go through Hogwarts without any friends.

"Do you mind if I sit with you,?" Rose asked looking at him. She cold feel the others staring at her, their eyes burning a whole through the back of her head. She bit her lip nervously.

"I guess…." He said looking at her. He put his book down, he didn't want to be rude. If she was going to sit with him, she guessed that he would want to talk.

"What are you reading?" she asked sitting down gesturing at the book.

"6th year spell book," he muttered. He knew he seemed like a book worm.

"6th year?" she said stunned. "And you can perform those spells?" she asked. He nodded looking at his plate. "That is amazing!" she exclaimed.

Scorpius looking up at her, "Really? You think so?" he said. He had never really met anyone who cared about his brains, he knew very few people cared about what happened to him, his father of course cared. He and his father were very close. His father had his girlfriends who would come and go but Scorius didn't care. He wanted his dad to find someone to make him happy, and if that meant going through a lot of girls to find her, that was fine with him.

"Yah," Rose smiled at him. She thought about what her mom would think of Scorpius, she probably would of wished he was her son.

Back up at the teacher's table, Neville Longbottom was watching all of this. He couldn't believe it, the son of Draco and the daughter of Hermione and Ron. They were getting along.

Over the next few weeks he watched Rose and Scorpius grow closer. They would always eat their meals together, as the rest of the Weasley/Potter family looked on glaring. But they didn't seem to mind, they became good friends.

After Bill told Hermione this her eyes were wider then they ever had been. Her kids were now close, they were friends. Though they had no clue. They had no way of knowing. Draco would never tell.

"Hermione…you have to tell them now…" Bill said softly.

"Tell them!? Tell them what!? That they are twins! That even though I was married to Ron I fell in love with my old enemy and had his children?! That he took my son and I took his daughter?! That I have been lying this whole time!? That you have been lying!?" she yelled tears running down her cheeks.

Bill pulled her into a hug, and stroked her hair. He hated that he made Hermione upset, he was the one who was with Hermione when she gave birth. They had made sure Ron was away so he didn't know that she was having twins. He was in on the plan from the start, after he found out about Hermione and Draco.

"How can I tell them its all been a lie," she said in Bill's shoulder. "I mean its hard enough we have to work in the same building."

Hermione and Draco worked a floor apart. They had to see each other once in awhile and then Hermione would always have to try not to cry. She wanted to go back with Draco, have him hold her and let her know it would be alright.

"But they are getting closer," Bill said quietly. "They have to know before they get too close."

"I know," Hermione sighed.

Draco was sitting in his office and he looked up at the ceiling. Hermione was right above him. _Probably thinking about Ronniekins_ he thought bitterly to himself. He hated that he always thought about Hermione. He hated that she was so close. He wanted to be as far away from her as possible, or as close as possible.

He dated all the time, he would find the girls attractive so he would date them no problem. He never went past a second date though. He didn't like them enough to, or if they talked to Scorpius he would have them leave. He didn't want Scorpius to get attached to any of them. He knew that his son needed a mother, but he had a mother. His mother was just not around.

He thought about Hermione. She looked so beautiful that night. He closed his eyes and he could remember her touch, her smell, the sound of her voice when she said his name. He remembered exactly what she was wearing, how her hair was.

He slammed his fist on the desk. He was still in love with Hermione and probably always would be. There was nothing he could do to stop it. But she made it clear she wasn't going to leave Ron for him.

There was a knocked at the door, "Come in" he said trying to compose himself.

"Draco….we need to talk," a familiar voice said.

Who is it? Is it Hermione? I bet you think its Hermione. I bet you think, oh that is so obvious. Well…maybe it is….maybe it isn't!


End file.
